iHearSwiftSongs
by HighschoolHoney
Summary: may contain violence, suggestive themes, crude humor, minimal blood, and/or infrequent use of strong language. Songfic with only Tay Swift. Seddie. RRR-Read review remember : Disclaimer-no owning iCarly or songs.
1. Sparks Fly

Okay so, I wrote this a while ago and just looked it back up and realized how bad it really was. Soo, here is the new version(or at least the start of the new). Hope you enjoy(:

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- The Beginning.<p>

~Sams POV~

Its lunch time and I see Freddie and Carly. I wave them over to our table. Carly grabs Freddie's hand and pulls him over to the table. _The way you move is like a full on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards_.

They sit down and before I can get a word out Carly asks me "Sam, how did you get here so fast?"  
>I laugh while Freddie answers her. "She probably skipped last hour. And will probably skip the rest of the day Sam?"<p>

He looks over at me and I lose my train of thought when we make eye contact; until Carly cleared her throat to get my attention. I look over at her annoyed. And my eyes caught something while I was turning to look at her. She and Freddie were still holding hands. I realized that my face had shown my surprise when Freddie answered my un-spoken question.

"I, uhm, asked Carly out during second period."

My eyes dart back and forth between Freddie's apologetic face (obviously sorry he didn't tell mama before) and Carly's ecstatic expression. My heart fell in to my stomach and I wanted to cry. I felt my eyes tearing up at the fact that they had finally gotten together. I stand up and try to say good-bye but my throat closed up. I just give a small smile and a wave before I walk/run to the girl's bathroom. A few minutes later I hear Carly's voice outside the bathroom door. I regret coming here now. I should've just gone home. But I'm not going out there and she's not coming in here NO ONE will ever see Sam Puckett cry. Carly's pleading is just making me cry more, I feel like a horrible friend, but I need her to leave so I can put myself together and walk out of the school.  
>Then I hear a familiar voice that makes my heart start racing. A voice that has comforted me in the past; a voice that belong to my first kiss; my first crush, my first love (not that he knows about that). My best friend's boyfriend. I hear Freddie tell Carly to go to class that he would get me out. I hear Carly give a small okay then I hear them kissing. It breaks my heart, the thought of them dating; them kissing and doing 'other things' together. "Sam. I know you're in there. So stop hiding and talk to me!" Freddie called. My heart sped up (if that's even possible) when he said my name. Then I noticed a pair of black sneakers outside my stall. Oh for the love of ham.<p>

"Benson, what the hell are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" I bark sounding totally different than I felt.  
>"Checking on you; why are you in there?" geez, that boy needs to open his eyes sometimes.<p>

"I'm in here because, I want to be?" I state but it comes out as a question.  
>Freddie sighed. "Sam please come out or I will bring you out."<p>

HA! I laugh so hard that I thought I was going to die. It felt good to laugh after crying. "You wish you could get mama out of here." I dared Freddie to do anything.  
>I hear him sigh as he walked away, and a few seconds later, after I thought I had won that victory, I see Freddie climbing under the stalls. I start laughing as I stand up on the seat of the toilet. Freddie stands up and glares at me.<p>

"Puckett do you know how disgusting bathroom floors are?"

"No, But I bet you mother does."

He holds in a smile and tries to glare at me again. Then his face grows serious.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"But, I thought we were talking. Geez Freduchini losing your smartness?"

Freddie glared at me again. "I'm serious Samatha. Why did you run off?"

The smirk fell off my face, he used my real name._ You say my name for the first time, baby, and I fall in love in an empty bar._ I jumped off the toilet onto the floor and made my way to the stall door. Freddie got in my way

"Move it Freddie." He stayed where he was and shook his head.  
>So I punched him, he flinched and moved. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to the school doors then after that to my "house".<p>

~Freddies POV~

Sam called me Freddie. Something must be wrong. What though? She was fine until...until she found out me and Carly were dating. Maybe she feels left out. Like a third wheel. Carly and I should talk to her. Let her know that she won't be left out. But Carly's in class and Sam should know soon. I should go find her; I already missed half of my class so it doesn't really matter, and I know where she is. Next thing I know I'm climbing into the back of a yellow cab and telling them Sam's address.  
>The ride goes by fast; I pay the man my fee and get out into the rain. I didn't notice it was raining before. Huh, weird. I go up and knock on Sam's window. Her door could be opened by her mom, if she's sober enough. Sam opened her window and glared at me with red-rimmed eyes. WTF? Sam must have just got done crying.<br>Sam Puckett cries? Wow.

"Go away Benson." Sam said coldly. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. "Ughhhh. For the love of ham. Give me a minute." I snap out of my shock long enough to see her climb out her window. "What do you want Freddie?"  
>"Sam, I want you to know that Carly and I would never make you feel left out." Sam sighed. I grabbed her arms and stared into her eyes. "Stop sighing and tell me what the matter is!"<p>

~SamsPOV~

Freddie grabbed my arms and quietly asked me a question. I forgot what the question was, but whatever. I looked him in the eye. He noticed that he was still holding me and let go. But he didn't move. _And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of…Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_. I look at him one last time before I start climbing through my window. Half way through I whisper to him (although he probably can't hear me)

"_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those brown eyes, baby as the lights go down something that'll haunt me when you're not around"_ Then I climb through the rest of my window. Sit on my bed and start crying again.

~4 Hours later~

I kept getting texts and ims from Carly and Freddie. After like the 50th im from Carly I finally answer back.  
>*im convo*<p>

Bigfoot_lover_94:Sam! answer me!

Iluvfc4ever: What?

Bigfoot_lover_94: Finally. me and freddie have been trying to get a hold of u 4 like a hr.

Iluvfc4ever: yeah. ik.

Bigfoot_lover_94: annnddd?

Iluvfc4ever: srry.

Bigfoot_lover_94: what's the matter anyway?

Iluvfc4ever: nothing. just a stomachache. I found some of those chocolates from Missy left over. they were gooodd.

Bigfoot_lover_94: Sam! those were bad. you said so urself.

Iluvfc4ever: yeahh. but they taste so good!

Bigfoot_lover_94: whatever. so r u going to the dance tonite?

Iluvfc4ever: nahh. dances r 4 prisses.

Bigfoot_lover_94: pleaseee. it will only be fun if my bff is w me.

Iluvfc4ever: But...i dont have a dress.

Bigfoot_lover_94: I have one u can use.

Iluvfc4ever: ughhhh fine. ill be there in 20.

Bigfoot_lover_94: kay! cya!  
>*end of convo*<p>

Ughhh, she's making me going to the dance. She so owes me. I grab my bag and hop out my window after writing a note to my mom telling her where I'll be, but I doubt she'll care. I walk to the bus station and wait. It takes a while to get to the Bushwell Plaza, and when I get off the bus and walk into the Plaza Lewbert screams at me incoherently. I roll my eyes and flip him off. I ride the elevator to Carly's apartment, when I walk in I see Spencer sitting on the couch hanging out I smile and wave at him as I slowly climb up to Carly's room. I open her door and all I see is piles and piles of clothes.  
>"Uhm, Carly are you in here?" I hear a 'yeah' and look around. I finally see her sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.<br>"Are you okay, Carls?" I ask as I sit down by her.

"Yeah, never better." She says sarcastically.

"Quit stressing we will find something to wear." Carly stands up and starts to pace.  
>"Where? We have exactly 4 hours to get ready and NOTHING to wear!" She can be such a drama queen sometimes.<p>

"Okay Carly. Calm down. You have tons of dresses here we can find something."  
>I try to be comforting. I think its working. "Okay. Deep breaths. We will find stuff to wear. Everything will be perfect." Carly talks to herself all the time. This is one of them.<br>"Okay Sam, you're first."

Wait. What? My turn? "uhhh...okay?"

~1.5 hours later~

I'm finally done. Now Carly's obsessing about herself so I go off to find some food and realize that Spencer left spaghetti tacos in the fridge! YAY!

~3 hours later~

Carly just came down and she looks great. I look at my dress and suddenly feel ugly. We sit down on the couch and wait for Freddie to come over so we can leave. I start watching Celebrities underwater.  
>After watching it for about 5 minutes I turn it off and walk over to the computer. Freddie walks in and freezes when he sees me. Then his eyes flick over to Carly and his mouth literally drops open. I felt jealous so I said<p>

"Hey Fredweird wanna help picking your jaw off the floor?" He looks surprised that his mouth was open and closed it.

"You look beautiful." He told Carly.  
>"You look different Sam."<p>

She gets beautiful and I get 'different' He could never like me. "Thanks Freddie. You look great."

I hear Carly say. He looks more than great. He looks amazing in his own formal-casual way. We leave the house and Freddie takes us all to the dance. We all walked in together but I went over by Gibby and Brad, both were alone. Carly and Freddie started to dance.

"Hey Sam." Brad greeted me.

"Got any fudge? I'm in desperate need." I asked. Brad and Gibby laughed.

"Of course I do." I took the fudge he handed me and pretty much swallowed it whole.

"You're a lifesaver Brad." He laughed again.

"Why are you freaking out anyway?" Gibby even looked at me curiously. Without thinking I steal a glance at Carly and Freddie. They followed my eyes and seen 'Creddie' dancing by the paper lanterns.

"Ohhh..." They both nod understandingly. I sit down and start eating some of the candies that were on the table. I began to daydream about me and Freddie. 'Seddie' I smile at the idea. I imagine what would happen if we were together at this dance. _'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile so reach out open handed and lead me out to that floor. Well, I don't need more paper lanterns_, _take me down, baby bring on the movie star 'cause my heart is beating fast and you are beautiful I could wait patiently. But I really wish you would_ _drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_.

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile get me with those brown eyes baby, as the lights go down. Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_, _'cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile, I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go out. Just keep your beautiful eyes on me_.

_Gonna strike this match tonight, lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow I'd love to hate it. But you make it like a fireworks show_.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain._

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down. Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly._  
>I look up and see everyone staring at me...turns out I was singing to myself what I was imagining and I was singing loud. F my life. I stand up about to run out the door then I hear clapping. And people cheered for me. They wanted an encore. I laughed and turned around to face them. I made eye contact with Freddie longer than anyone else. I wanted him to know who I sang that for. I sarcastically took a bow. And people laughed. Then I made my exit out the back doors.<p> 


	2. Beautiful Eyes

Sorry it took so long to upload.. I had writers block. I hope this chapter is good. Again I'm sorry if theres any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Beautiful Eyes.<br>Freddies POV~ I walk home with Carly and Sam after another boring, pointless day of school. Both girls think I love school, but really with the teachers that we get,  
>we're lucky to learn anything. I hate that. Carly wasn't the only one accepted to Briarwood. I turned it down. A certain girl comes to mind when I think about Briarwood. And no, it's not Carly. My girlfriend. At times I have to remind myself that. "Fredwart!" I realize that I wasn't paying attention when Sam asked me a question. "Ye-wait what?" I stopped myself from saying yes because I know Sam would probably pretend that she asked me a question like 'can I do a double-fist dance on your face?' which of course the answer would be 'no' if I heard the question. "I asked if we should all go get smoothies before heading to Carls." I thought about it if we went I would get to spend more time with Carly and Sam. If we didn't I would have to go home and most likely get forced into a tick bath. I shudder just thinking about it. "Yeah. I'm in." Then Carly stopped suddenly. "Shit!" "What?" Sam and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other. Well she glared. <em>Your beautiful eyes Stare right into my eyes and sometimes I think of you late at night I don't know why<em>. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue. Then, Sam, the one with the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen, punched me, hard. In the arm. "Quit doing that."  
>We looked back at Carly. "I have to go to Canada with Spencer for the rest of the day. So I can't go get smoothies." I stare at her. I would have to go get smoothies with the girl of all my nightmares. The one responsible for my brusing. AND we have to do iCarly together. Alone. "Wait, so you can't do iCarly tonight?" Sam asked in disbelief. Carly only nodded. FUCK! Sam had pretty much the same reaction I had. But hers was visible. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO iCARLY?" Sam screamed at her. People were starting to look at where we were standing on the sidewalk. Carly looked down, almost like she was ashamed or really sorry. But when she looked back up her eyes were ablaze and her face was red in anger. But she spoke calmly. "Sam, Freddie, I apologize for not being able to make our scheduled iCarly show tonight, and I am also sorry for the inconvenice. I am so sorry that I have angered you Samatha." My mouth drops open in shock. She just used the Samatha card. I look back at Sam and her eyes turned from there beautiful bluish greenish to an almost black. I've never seen her this upset. She started shaking.<br>~Sams POV~ I've only been this mad once before. When my mom brought home another man 13 hours after my dad had left. I broke the guys arm in 3 places then moved out for 2 months. No one knows about this. Well, none of my friends do. When I start to shake is when I'm about to lose it. And I do not want to lose it on Carly. Or Freddie. I look at both of them and nod to Freddie.  
>A goodbye before I leave. For a while. I look over my shoulder when I got far enough away and I see Carlys face look apologetic and Freddies face confused.I turn back around and start running. I make it to the bus stop in the nick of time. I give the driver the fare and as I walk to the back of the bus I pull out my purple iPod. The first song is a Cuttlefish one. It makes me think about when me and Carly finally got to go see them together.<br>:Flashback:  
>I was just laying on the Shays couch, waiting for them to get home. Finally I hear the door open and Carly ran through it. "SAMM!" I roll over and look at her waiting for her to say what she wanted to tell me. "Sam! Guess what I just got!" She happily yelled at me while grabbing my arms adnd shaking me. "Uhm, ham because Mommas hungry?" Carly rolled her eys at my guess. "Nooo. These." With that she pulled three tickets from behind her back. I grabbed them and started screaming and jumping up and down with her. "AHHH! CUTTLEFISHH!" It was mosh pit tickets to see Cuttlefish. I was so excited. "Whos the third ticket for?" I asked her when we finally calmed down. She looked at me in surprise. "Freddie, of course." I looked at her. "Oh, I didn't know Freddie liked Cuttlefish." She nodded. Oh. I did not know that. ~Concert~ "AHHH!" Me and Carly kept jumping and screaming. Then when it turned to my favorite song I started singing. What I didn't noticed was that Freddie had asked the guy on the other side of me(it went Carly, Freddie, me) to help him put me on their shoulders, so when they did it I was startled and was about to start punching but I looked down into Freddies eyes and trusted him. And I was so glad that I did. I kept singing and they moved me closer to the stage and the lead singer of Cuttlefish held my hand! It was the best night ever. Me and him sang together.~After Concert~ We all walked into Carlys loft and collasped on the couch. "Best. Night. Ever." I said while smiling the biggest smile I've ever had. Freddie looked at me and smiled. "I know right." He said. Carly rolled her eyes. "Whats the matter Carly?" I asked concered, she didn't talk much on the ride home. "Its just that-never mind, its stupid." "No its not, tell us." Freddie must of conviced her because she told us. "Well its, you got Sam up to the stage. And left me there." While Freddie began apologizing I sat there in shock. She was jealous because I finally had an ounce of happiness in my life that didn't have her in it. All of a sudden I jolted out of my thoughts by Carly yelling "THEY HELD HANDS!" I stood up and looked at Carly. and in a clear calm voice I said "Carly, I'm sorry that I had some fun that didn't involved you. Text me when your over it." And I walked to the door. I paused with my hand on the doorknob, instead of walking out I walked over to Freddie and gave him a hug (which is so not me) and whispered in his ear "Thanks Nub" and then I walked out the door.<br>:End of Flashback:  
>I rest my head on the cool window. A warm tear leaves a wet trail down my cheek.<p>

~Freddie POV~ I am here laying in bed thinking about how Carly was such a bitch today. Just like she was when we went to the Cuttlefish concert. She stole Sam's happiness. I wonder where Sam is. I hope shes safe.  
>I wish I could be with her.<em>I wanna be somewhere where you are I wanna be where<em>

_You're here Your eyes are looking into mine So baby make me fly My heart has never felt this way before I'm looking through your I'm looking through your eyes_ I slowly fall asleep still thinking about Sam.  
>~Sams POV~<p>

I fell asleep on the bus now that I woke up I realize that I have no clue where I am. I start to tear up again. I think about Freddie, well when don't I?  
><em>I wake up, I'm alive in only a little while, I cry 'Cause you're my lullaby So baby come hold me tight 'cause I, I I wanna be everything you need I wanna be where<em>

_You're here Your eyes are looking into mine So baby make me fly My heart has never felt this way before I'm looking through your I'm looking through your eyes._  
>~Freddies POV~<p>

I wake up and smile when I remember my dream. I dreamt that me and a certain blonde-headed demon were married and had 3 kids. Two boys and a girl. And they had her beautiful eyes. _Just as long as your mine I'll be your everything tonight._  
><em>Let me love you kiss you baby let me miss you Let me see your Dream about Dream about Dream about your eyes Eyes, eyes, eyes Beautiful eyes.<em>


	3. Outside

**Thanks for the reviews. If anyone has any ideas for next songs I'm all hears. Well eyes. haha. I forgot to mention that in chapter 3 there is a part from the movie Raise Your Voice that I do not own. haha. and I don't own apple company either. or these songs. or anything really. Well here it is Chapter 4. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Outside.<p>

~Sams POV~

Its been 3 months since I've seen Carly or Freddie. I went looking for the bastard that I call a father. _I didn't know what I would find When I went looking for a reason, I know I didn't read between the lines._ I went to Arizona, where he was living last I knew. I looked him up in the phonebook and headed down to his house. No idea what lay ahead of me. I kept getting texts from Freddie and Carly. Both were worried. The only one I text back is Freddie. And he reported back to Carly. He never questioned me about where I was going, and he never asked about why I would text him and not Carly. It was an upspoken agreement we had; not to question each other. He knew I wasn't still mad at Carly. And I knew he was telling her the basic stuff. Like that I was okay and that chizz. The text went like this:

:text:(**a/n obv its from both views. names r how it would be on the others phone**)

Fredlumps: Hey Sam.

Princess Puckett : Freddork. Whats happenin?

Fredlumps: Nothing. Boring as always. Anything new?

Princess Puckett : Not really...I'm in Arizona.

Fredlumps: Oh. thats cool.

Princess Puckett: No its not Benson. my dads here.

Fredlumps: oh..well..you went looking for him?

Princess Puckett: Actually. no. I ended up here.

Fredlumps: Sam, come home. please.

Princess Puckett: Freddie. I have to go. bye.

Fredlumps: Sam, think about it tho kay?

Princess Puckett: Cant promise anything.  
>:End:<p>

I actually let a tear slip down my cheek when I read that Freddie wanted me home. _and baby ive got nowhere to go i tried to take the road less traveled by but nothin seems to work the first few times am i right ?_But I am Sam Puckett. I do not do something just because someone wants me to. I do what I want. I walk up to the door. 'His' door. I hestiantly knock on the door. All of my 'Puckett confindence' gone. Some chick opens the door. "Who are you?" She asks. Clearly disgusted. I would be too. I looked like hell. "I'm, uhm," How was I supposed to say that I was a daughter looking for a dad that abandoned her. My throat was unusally dry so I swallowed and try again. This time I feined innocence. "I'm Samatha Puckett.  
>And I am looking for my father." I said with a smile. The chick just stood there acting like I didn't even talk. I got mad. So I tried again. This time I acted like only a Puckett can. "So, is Sam Puckett here?" I asked sounding confident. "He might be. He might not be." I got pissed off at that and tried a different approach. The little Carly in my head told me it was a bad idea but I did it anyway. I flipped the girl on to the ground like I've done a thousand times to others then I asked her again if my dad was there. "Y-Yeah! He's in the house. Owww. Let go now please." I let go of her and start the walk to the house. I go in and the first thing I see is a guy sitting on this beat up couch. I look around and notice that the house is really run down and smells like stale alcohol. I walk closer to the guy and try to get a good look at his face to see if it was him. He noticed me though and roughly asked me who I was. I cleared my throat. "I'm Sam Puckett." He looked at me in disbelief. "Uhm, Little girl. Last I knew I was Sam Puckett and I was a guy."<br>I scoffed. Little girl? "Sam is a girls name too. But if you would like to know my real name its Samatha Puckett. I am your daughter. One of them at least." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Your lying." He growled at me before he got up and 'shoulder-checked' me on his way out. Well he tried to. But I pushed him back down on the couch and stood over him. "I would NOT lie about this. Do you know a Pamela Puckett?" He looked up at me surprised. "Well, yeah. I do." I rolled my eyes at him. "Well shes my mom. Well mine and Melanies. And your our father. The one who walked out on us." He looked down. Did I see saddness in his eyes? I don't care either way. "W-Why? Why did you leave?" My voice cracked and my eyes filled with tears and I blinked them away I would not let him see that. Its weakness. He sighed."Samatha. Sit down. Its a very long story." It was my turn to sigh but I sat down anyway. "Lets start at the beginning. I loved your mom very much. She got pregnant right out of highschool so I asked her to marry me. We got married about a month before you and Melanie were born. The day you were born your moms water broke and she refused to go to the hospital until an hour later. I got very mad at her that day." He paused and looked at me. "I tried to force her to go to the e.r. but she was stubborn. Your mother was. Am from what I've seen so are you." He chuckled. "But anyway as you know you two were born on a city bus. I really thought about leaving that day but then I looked into Mel and yours blue eyes and knew that I was stuck for the time being. You and your sister were the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Big blue eyes and blonde hair. The perfect little girls. Thats what everyone called you. They all said that you two were 'angels in disguise.' or 'one and the same'. Me and your mom knew better. We knew from the start that you two were very different from each other. You, for instance, took after your mom. Aggressive, mean, blunt, but beautiful. Of course you had some of my traits too. Like my sense of humor, my sanity, and my caring. Even when you were little you would see something or someone that you liked and you stood up for them no matter what. Your sister on the other hand. She acted like me more than your mom. But she never stood up for anything. Not herself. Not the people that she loved. When you two were little you would hear her crying and you would start screaming. Then when you got older you started going in our room and getting us. Then later on you would go help her yourself. But when Mel heard you cry she would just lay there. Not do anything. It confused us at first. We thought it was a sister thing. But no, it was a Sam thing." I got annoyed wouldn't he get to the point. He started talking again. "But you two have nothing to do with why I left. It was your mom. One day she went insane. She was fine the day before. She started throwing things and punching holes in the wall, shes where you get your strength on the outside. I'm where you got in on the inside. But then your mom started hitting me. I held on to her and let her cry into my chest. Apparently your mom was pregnant and she didn't tell me. That day she went to the e.r. because she found blood on the bed when she woke up. She had lost the blamed herself for weeks. Then she started blaming me. You were too little to remember it but your mom was depressed for ages. I couldn't handle it. One day I just woke up and realized that this wasn't the life I imagined for myself. I didn't want twin 3 year olds and a depressed wife at the age of 21. I packed up my things told your mom that I was going on a business trip, even though we both knew better. Gave you all hugs and kisses goodbye and I walked out that door and left. It was the biggest mistake in my life." I looked at him and noticed that he was crying. I looked around me and suddenly had a longing to go home. I did excatly what he did. I ran from my probelms. But I was going to be different. I was going to go back. His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Does Pam know that your here, Sam?" He asked me. I almost lied but I didn't. I shook my head and said. "No. But I'm going back, I'll text her on the way." I stood up ready to leave. "Sam, wait." He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, where he pulled this jar off the refridgerator. He opened the jar and held something out to me. I grabbed it and noticed that it was a huge wad of money. I tried handing it back to him but he laughed. "No, Sam. Keep it. For all of those birthdays and holidays that I missed." I smiled and gave him a hug before heading out the door and going back to Seattle.

**!Seattle!**  
>When the bus that I was on pulled up to the familar Bushwell Plaza I stepped off the bus and walked through the doors into the lobby. Lewbert was gone, must be even evil doormen had to pee sometime. I walked up the steps instead of going up on the elevator. I looked through the window to Carlys apartment(<strong>an just pretend that theres windows to the apartmentsxD**) I saw Freddie,  
>with his arm around Carly. All couple-y. They were laughing. Not worrying about me. At all. It's like I didn't even exist. I also seen this big juicy ham on the counter. It looked so good.<br>But I would not go in there! _Here I was thinking that I was actually going to change for them. so how could i ever, try to be better nobody ever, lets me in and i can still see you, this aint the best view on the outside looking in ive been alot of lonely places i've never been on the outside_ My eyes stung with unshed tears. I turned around and walked out the door and went home. When I got there I texted Freddie.

:Text:  
>Princess Puckett: Hi.<p>

Fredlumps: Heyy Sam, find your dad?

Princess Puckett: Yes, i did. and now I'm back.

Fredlumps: WHAT? Sam your back! Where are you? Why aren't you at Carlys?

Princess Puckett: I'm at home. I thought I should let you two lovebirds be alone.

Fredlumps: Sammmm. I miss youuu. Come over. No don't. Meet me at Groovys.

Princess Puckett: Ohkay. I guess I'll meet you there.

:End:

I jumped in the shower and got dressed before I jumped into my moms car and headed over to the Groovy Smoothie. I walked in and first thing I see is an estatic Freddie. Then I see Carly looking less happy. I smiled for show. _you saw me there, but never knew that i would give it all up to be a part of this, a part of you and now its all too late so you see you could have helped if you had wanted to but no one notices until its too, late to do anything_

_how could i ever, try to be better nobody ever, lets me in and i can still see you, this aint the best view on the outside looking in ive been alot of lonely places i've never been on the outside_

oh, yeah "Sam!" Freddie jumped up as soon as he saw me and gave me one of his 'special' hugs. I just stood there. "Sam I missed you so much. We, missed you so much." I looked over at Carly and she gave one of her world class fake smiles. "Get off me Freddork, love fest is over." I said jokingly, but it was muffled in his buff shoulder. I tried to get out of the hug. But either I had gotten weaker or Freddie stronger. I smiled finally gave him a hug back. He finally let go and smiled at me. Like I was the only one in the room. In the world. Then he sat down and Carly grabbed his hand possively. "Hi Sam."She said behind gritted teeth trying to be nice for Freddies sake. Her smile was tight and fake. Her eyes told a different story, she hated me. My bestfriend since we were 8 years old hates me for no reason. Well. I am in love with her boyfriend but she doesn't know that. "Hey you guys. I'm so tired. I think I'm going to go home and go to bed. I'll catch up with you guys later." I say before turning around and walking to the door. I can hear Freddie asking me to stay but I ignored him. And went outside. I looked back into the window before leaving and saw his confused expression. _how can i ever, try to be better nobody ever, lets me in and i can still see you, this aint the best view on the outside looking in ive been alot of lonely places i've never been on the outside_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ oh. I love you Fredward Benson.


	4. Other Side of the Door

**Again thanks for reviews. This is the fastest that I've EVER written a chapter. So I'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy ahah.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:The Other Side Of the Door<p>

~Sams POV~

"Sam!" I hear Freddie calling me as I make my way down the busy street, I want to get far away from Groovy Smoothies. I angerily wipe a stray tear away from my face. I turned around when I heard him come closer. "What Freddie?" I snap at him. It was harsh enough that I saw him look wounded and he stepped back. I instantly felt bad. I sighed. "I'm sorry. What is it though?" He looked at me and this time he sighed. "Sam, what was with you at Groovys?" I closed my eyes trying to think up a quick lie. "And no lies..please." I looked him in his beautiful brown eyes and decided to tell him the truth. "Carly hates me now. And I do not blame her." He looked at me funny and I took that as a request to go on.  
>"Don't even say that she doesn't. You forced her to greet me back." I paused, it wasn't a question but he nodded anyways. "When you told her that I was back, she acted happy. But it was only an act. Right?" He nodded again. This time he had a weird look on his face. "And when you kept her up to date on what I was doing she pretty much ignored it." My eyes started to tear up. Jeez, is this what love does to you? Make you weak? Freddie looked at me and gave me a huge hug. I resisted at first but then started to hug him back. I heard him softly say that he was sorry that me and carly were fighting. I nodded. We pulled away and he could see that I had something else I needed to get off my chest. He then asked the question I was waiting for.<br>"So, why does she 'hate' you?" He said putting air quotes around the word 'hate'. I looked at the ground"Because she knows that I love you." I mumbled. He put a hand up to his ear jokingly. "What was that Miss. Puckett?" He laughed. "She knows that I love you." I say again. Well I said the first part but the i love you part I mumbled again. "She knows what?" I sighed. Freddie was so dense. "Sam you need to stop mumbling. I can't hear you." I rolled my eyes and got really annoyed. Without thinking of the busy street and all the people I screamed to Freddie. "I LOVE YOU!" I blushed. Freddie started stuttering. "Wh-What?"  
>And I started to run. And I ran as fast as I could especially when Freddie got out of his shock and started running after me. "Sam, stop please!" I could hear him yelling after me. I ducked into the first alley I found. But what I didn't count on was that someone else was already hiding in there. I leaned against the wall and wiped my eyes free of tears and looked around me. It stunk in there. Then I heard from the other side of me. "Well. Well. Well. What do we have here? A pretty young woman." I looked up wide-eyed at the man. He was about 6'2 and had a beer gut sticking out in front of him. I wish I could say that I wasn't scared. But what the hell. I was so scared that I was frozen to the spot. I opened my mouth to scream when he came at me and covered my mouth. "This is going to hurt a lot less if you shut up." He growled in my ear. I was shaking but I nodded. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" I hear a familar voice say from behind us. Then all of a sudden I got my courage back and I bit the guys hand then flipped him over my head. I felt accomplised then I noticed that Freddie was now on top of the guy beating the shit out of him. I was very impressed. But I pulled him off from the major douchebag before Freddie killed him. "Sam." Freddie whispered before giving me a hug that made me breathless. "I'm so glad your okay." He said into my shoulder. I pulled away from the hug first. "We need to get out of here."<br>I reminded him. When we got out of the alley he turned towards his apartment and I turned the other way to my house. I looked back at him and he shook his head and started to walk me home.  
>I looked at him funny and all he said is "I want to make sure you get home safe." I glared at him. "I am perfectly capable of getting myself home." He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah and what was that back there? Just an old pal you were catching up with?" I glared at him again he got me there. I sighed. "So, what was that back there? Before the alley?" He asked after we walked in silence for about 5 minutes. "What was what?" I tried getting him to not mention it. "Oh. Don't even try that. You know what I'm talking about." I looked at him. "Can we not talk about it?"<br>I asked in a small voice that could not be mine. He halted to a stop then we I kept walking he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "No, we have to talk about it." He said almost forcefully.  
>"No we do not have to." I said just as forcefully while pulling my arm from his grasp. He sighed and rubbed his eyes like I was a little kid that wasn't listening. "Sam, you said that you love me. We need to talk about that. Maybe not now but sometime. Soon." I started to tear up once again. Stupid tear ducts, stupid emotions. Stupid Fredward. "Freddie. I do not want to talk about that. At All. Not now. Not ever." I said. I was getting annoyed. <em>In the heat of the fight I walked away Ignoring words that you were to make me stay<em> "Sam. We need to talk about this." I heard Freddie yell at me as I walked away. No. I don't ever want to talk about this again. I thought while I ran the rest of the way home.

~Freddies POV~

Sam loves me. Samatha Puckett loves me. Carly hasn't even said that she loves me yet. I lay here in bed. Another restless night because of that Blonde-headed demon. "The one that loves you." A little voice in the back of my mind said. I slowly fall asleep. I can't even escape her in my dreams. I wake up a couple of hours later. I look at the clock. 4am. Ughh. Today is going to be a veryy long day. I get up and jump into the shower. I get dressed and eat some fruit sauce before sitting down and updating . I read the comments and seen that there are mostly only 3 topics: Creddie. How Creddie should be Seddie. and last but not least. Death threats to Carly. I delete the threats. But I copy the Seddie comments and make a folder to save them. I don't know why I do. It just feels right. I read the Creddie ones. They are all so nice. After I read all of them it was 7:30am. I figure that Carly and Sam are still sleeping so I open the Seddie Folder and start to read those comments. They all said pretty much the same. That me and Sam were meant to be. I smiled. It was now 10 in the morning, the girls must be up by now. Well Carly at least. I better text before I go over there.

:Text:(**a/nboth views. names r how it would be on the others phone**)

Freddie3:Hey, you awake?

Carls: Yeah...come over.

Freddie3: B ther in 2.

Carls: Kay!C:  
>:End:<p>

~Carlys POV~

Freddie was coming over. I jumped up as soon as I texted him to come over. I needed to look decent when he did come over of course. I put on a cute little miniskirt and a long sleeved shirt with a vest over it. I combed my hair. While I was putting on my makeup I heard Freddie walk in. "Ayoo!" I giggled at his attempt to be cool. I have to try extra hard now that I know for sure that Sam likes, maybe loves, Freddie. And after his little stunt yesterday he might know too. He did not listen to me. I told him to just let Sam have her rest but he ignored me. I sighed thinking about yesterdays events. I stood up and walked down the stairs. "Hey Freddie." I greeted my boyfriend. "Hey Carly." He said with a smile. "Want any of my special lemonade?" I asked making my way to the kitchen getting myself some. "No thanks." He said hestaintly. I laughed. When I walked back to the living room I sat down next to Freddie. "So, what did you and Samatha talk about yesterday?"

~Freddies POV~

"So, what did you and Samatha talk about yesterday?" I heard Carly say Sams name like it was bitter to the taste. "Why does it matter to you?" I say but it comes out harsh. "Because you are MY boyfriend.  
>and you need to stay away from that SLUT Sam." I gaped at her. "How dare you. Sam kept all your secrets, lied to protect you, never was mean to you, and loved you like a sister for 8-fucking-years! She had to put up with you getting EVERY guy you wanted. You getting everything that you wanted. She stuck up for you. Cared for you. And this is how you repay her." I stared at Carly. I felt like I barely knew her anymore. Her eyes looked like she wanted to kill me. "She mooched off me. She wants to steal my boyfriend! I have a reason to be mad." Carly said behind gritted teeth. "I've had enough." I said before going home. I said,<em> 'This time I've had enough' And you've called a hundred times But I'm not picking up Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over. <em>Carly kept calling so I turned my phone on silent. My life is so confusing.

~Sams POV~

I sat here on my bedroom floor surrounded of pictures of the iCarly gang and Gibby. A couple have Jonah in them. Theres one of me and Pete. I found one of just me and Freddie. We have our arms on each others shoulder. I left Freddie standing there on the sidewalk last night and haven't talked to him since. I just want him to call. Or come to my window telling me that he loves me. _But if you look a little closer_

_I'll still leave but all I really want is you To stand outside my window throwing pebbles Screaming, 'I'm in love with you' Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more And don't you leave cause I know All I need is on the other side of the door_

_Me and my stupid pride, sitting here alone I'm going through the photographs Staring at the phone But if you look a little closer I keep going back over, things that let us down. "I'm so stupid." I said aloud to myself when I thought about me and Freddie's 'relationship'. I thought about when I slammed my door shut when I got home and how I wanted him to come after me again. And I remember the slamming door And all the things that I misread So baby if you know everything Tell me why you couldn't see That when I left I wanted you to chase after me_

_Yeah, I'll still leave but all I really want is you To stand outside my window throwing pebbles Screaming, 'I'm in love with you' Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more And don't you leave cause I know All I need is on the other side of the door_

_And I'll scream at the window I can't even look at you I don't need you but I do, I do, I do I say, 'there's nothing you can say To make this right again' I mean it, I mean it, what I mean I_

_I'll still leave but baby all I want is you To stand outside my window throwing pebbles Screaming, 'I'm in love with you' Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more And don't you leave cause I know All I need is on the other side of the door._ I look back down at the faded picture of me and Freddie. I recall how I broke down crying that night. It was the night that Pete broke up with me. I had gotten all dressed up for our 3 month anniversary. I wore pretty much my iCarly awards outfit but with a rocking black dress. My makeup was simple as always but it still dripped down my cheeks when I cried. My hair was straight and behind my bang there was a 'bump' ponytail. I looked hot. But that night Pete dumped me for Wendy. I texted Freddie and asked him to come get me. I fell asleep in his car so he carried me up the stairs to Carly's apartment. Hes so wonderful.  
><em>With your face and the beautiful eyes And the conversation with the little white lies And the faded picture of a beautiful night You carry me from your car to the stairs And I broke down crying, wish it weren't this mess After everything and that little black dress After everything I must confess, I need you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I will upload Sams outfit to my profile. Review. If you have any ideas pm or review and say please!C:<strong>


	5. Your Anything

**Thanks for the reviews. They all made me smile. Sorry that last chapter was labeled as Chapter 4. It was five. haha. Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Your Anything<p>

~Sams POV~

While getting reading for school I danced around listening to my ipod. I didn't want to disturb my mother so I could not blast my music like always.  
>I mean if shes even home. I wonder if she came home alone this time. This song came on that surprised me so much that I had to sit down. Another Taylor Swift song. I sighed. She must of stole all of my secrets. This song. Explained everything going on right now.<em> I bet you lie awake at night Trying to make up your sweet mind Wondering if you'll ever find Just what you want A home-town number one Or a California loaded gun But you know you only get one Or that's what you thought But here's what you've got.<em> Freddie probably does lie awake at night trying to make up his mind. haha. Carly lived in California with her dad. Thats where she met Missy(Seal Beach). On the way to school I thought about that song. _I could be your favorite blue jeans With the holes in the knees In the bottom of the top drawer_. I get to school and walk through the doors. I see Freddie and Carly talking at their lockers. I looked around and also see Jonah, Brad, Shane, Gibby and a bunch of other trouble makers and tech nubs talking suspiciously. I walked over to them. "Guys." I nodded at my fellow dequelints "Nubs?" I question at Freddies tech-head friends. "Puckett. Whuddup?" Jonah tries to get me off subject. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, Jonah. You tell me."

He nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his neck..not a good sign. "We're having a little study group." I laughed. "Half you guys don't even know how to read. So what are you 'studying'?" No one answered. I smiled my evil smile and saw most of the nubs twitch and start to leave. I wouldn't let them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jonah twitch and rub his butt. I smiled again, this time at the memory of seeing Jonah on the wedgie-bounce. "Nobody is going anywhere tell I get some answers. And I will get answers." Everyone looked about ready to piss their pants. I grabbed Gibby when I noticed him trying to walk away from his group.  
>"Tell me what is going on, or the Gibby gets it." I said while pulling Gibby closer to me. "No ones going to speak up?" I asked them. Shane opened his mouth to speak so Jonah hit him. I pushed Gibby away from me as I walked over to Shane. "Its okay, Shane, I won't let Jonah hurt you. Tell me what you were going to say." I said softly to him. "Well, uhm, we know that you like Freddie. And we also know that Freddie likes you too." I was so surprised that my mouth actually dropped open. "H-how?" I asked in disbelief. Brad and Gibby laugh. "Well Freddie talks in his sleep." Brad started. "A certain blonde. That he thinks is cutee." Gibby finishes in his Gibby-ness. I feel a warmth creaping up my neck and into my face. "Aw. Sam Puckett is blushing. Take a picture because it won't last. Once she rem-" Jonah starts but Rip-off interrupts him with a punch. I wonder what I don't remember. "What do you mean Jonah?" He looked behind him at all the guys and most of them nodded. "Okay, well we all know that you'll figure it out anyways but Freddies GIRLFRIEND is your ex-bestie." I was puzzled. "Well duh. I know that." "Sam ,Carly knows ALL of your secrets. Most of them will probably get you into a lot of trouble. With the law." I could of hit myself. Of course why didn't I notice that. "Hey you guys. Whats going on?" I heard Freddie say from behind me. I put on my fake smile, I was doing that alot lately, and turned around. Carly was with him. "Nothing, I was just leaving." I said. Before walking away. I heard choruses of 'yeah me too' behind me. I got a text from Jonah telling me to go to Carly's tonight and tell her that I'm going out with Brad and need to get ready. I sent a quick 'K' before going into classroom.<br>~End of School~

I text Carly as soon as school ends.  
>:Text:<p>

Sam:Heyy Carly can you help me tonight?

Carls: With what?

Sam: I have a date.

Carls: AHHH! With who?

Sam: Brad.(:

Carls: Come to my house asap.

Sam: Meet you in 3.  
>:End:<p>

I walk up to the Shays apartment. "Carly, I'm here." I yell as I walk in. I plop on the couch after hearing Carlys response "Sit Down". I text Jonah wanting to know the plan.  
>:Text:<p>

Sam: So im at C.S. whats the plann?

Jonah: You get ready for a date with Brad. telling c.s. how much you like him. lyin of course then he comes picks u up. freddie will be over too so look hot. make that nub drool.

Sam: ha. c.s. comin over to me.

Jonah: ttyl.  
>:End:<p>

"Hey Sam." Carly says before sitting down next to me. "Hi." I said through a 'smile'. "It's been way too long." Carly says. I can tell that shes fine with me now. But shes still suspicious. "How did he ask you out?" Carly asks after like 4 minutes of awkward silence. I tried to think of a story. "He gave me a piece of fudge with a note on the bottom asking."I said all dreamy. Carly smiled at me. "I'm glad that you found a nice guy." I smiled. She was so easy to fool. "Yeah me too." "'So lets head upstairs and get ready!" Carly exclaimed while jumping off the couch. "What time is your date?" My eyes widened. "I forgot to ask." I admitt sheepishly. "Well Text him!" She said while shaking me. So I texted Jonah.

:Text:  
>Sam:WHAT TIME IS DATE?<br>Jonah: tell her 430.  
>Sam:kay.<br>:End:  
>"What did he say?" I heard Carly ask. "4:30, is when he will be here." I reported. "What? Oh my gosh we have to get you ready now. thats in an hour!" I rolled my eyes. "Its not going to take an hour." I said as she drags me up to her room.<p>

~1/2 an hour later~

"Hey. Carly?" I hear Freddie call from downstairs. "You go. I've got this." I tell Carly before she bolts downstairs. I put on my makeup and do my hair and I am done. I walk downstairs and I smile when I see that Freddie checked me out. I didn't say anything though. But when Carly turned around I playfully winked at him. And he blushed. We all sat down drinking some blue tea when someone knocked on the door. "Ooooh. It must be Brad." Carly says while getting the door. She opened it and Brad stood there awkwardly. "Is Sam here?" He asked. And Iknew that he saw me sitting here. I stood up. "Well, lets get on it." I said while walking towards the door. "Have fun." Freddie said from behind me. I turned around. _i could be your little beauty queen just a little out of reach or the girl livin next door i'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need i'd give everything to be your anything_

_if you want hard to get if you want..._  
><em>all you have to do is let me know if you want a bumpy ride or someone with a softer side either one'll be alright just let me know cause this is where it goes.<em> "Thanks Fredweird." I said softly before going out on my 'date'.

~Brads POV~

"Have fun." Freddie told Sam before we left. When she turned around to face him the only thing I saw was love on his face. Carly must of saw this too because when I turned to look at her she looked mad. And sad a little. Sam turned around and I saw in her face all the love that she shows for meat x2000. They are so meant to be together. But how to get rid of Carly. I open the door for Sam to go first as soon as the door shut behind me I hear Sam say. "So where the chizz are we going?" I figured that she would ask that. So I had my answer ready for her. "To eat of course my lovely date. Did I mention how beautiful you look?" I said trying to butter her up. She will not like where we are going. "Brad, not it off. Where are we going to eat then?" I laugh nervously. "I hope you like tapenade." Sam looked at me in horror. "I. Am. NOT. Going. to. Nevels house!" Sam demanded. Each one of her words were clipped and it was obvious that she was trying to be calm. "You have to Sam. If you really love Freddie we have to get rid of Creddie." She sighed. I could tell that she was giving in. "Ughh. fine." She said while she held out her hand for the fudge that I have. When we got to Nevels everyone else was already there.  
>~Sams POV~<p>

"Hello Samatha." I looked around at everyone. "." Nevel led me to his couch for me to sit down. He had computers everywhere. It looked like he was spying on someone. I was going to ask who when Carly came onscreen. "Your spying on Carly?" I yelled. Nevel jumped up and put his hand over my mouth. "Shh. Yes we are. And have been. Watch these clips from last night." He let go of me and handed the dvds to me. I put the dvd in the closest laptop to me.

:DVD:  
>"So, what did you and Samatha talk about yesterday?" Carly said my name like it tasted bad. "Why does it matter to you?" Freddie retorts. "Because you are MY boyfriend.<br>and you need to stay away from that SLUT Sam." My mouth dropped open as did Freddies. "How dare you. Sam kept all your secrets, lied to protect you, never was mean to you, and loved you like a sister for 8-fucking-years!  
>She had to put up with you getting EVERY guy you wanted. You getting everything that you wanted. She stuck up for you. Cared for you. And this is how you repay her." I smiled at Freddies provectiveness.<br>"She mooched off me. She wants to steal my boyfriend! I have a reason to be mad." Carly said behind gritted teeth. I could see the fire in her eyes. It hurt me. "I've had enough." I saw Freddie get up and leave the apartment. After he left I watched Carly cry before standing up and throwing her glass cup at the wall and screaming as it shattered. "This is all my fault. I should of never made those two get along. If I wouldn't of then they wouldn't be in love." She said calmly before throwing more things. Then I watched as Spencer came in and tried to calm her down. I couldn't handle it anymore I closed the laptop.  
>:End:<br>"Why did you make me watch this?" I asked. "So you would know that even Carly sees it." Shane pointed out. Ughh life is too confusing. I sit down. "Annnd so you could watch this." Brad said before handing over another DVD.  
>"fine." I sighed.<br>:DVD:  
>I watched as I walked out of the Shays' apartment. "How could you?" I hear Carly say coldly. "How could I what?" Freddie asked confused. "Fall in love with her." Carly says before turning around and facing Freddie. I seen a tear roll down her cheek as she spoke, "You, fell in love with Sam. While we were dating." Freddie gaped at her. "N-no I didn't" Carly ran up to him hitting him with every word. "Yes you did! Don't lie to me!" Tears were streaming down her face. Then all of a sudden she stopped hitting him and just cried into his chest. Freddie stood there awkwardly. Until Spencer came downstairs. "Freddie, I think you should leave." Freddie nodded and moved Carly over to Spencer. Then he went out the door. "Tell me what the matter is little sister." Spencer said to Carly. "Freddie and Sam are in love." Spencer sighed but I seen a glimpse of a smile on his face before it disappeared. He was a Seddie shipper. "I know, I know." He soothed Carly. Her head jerked up. "You knew?" Spencer looked terrified."Well it was kinda obvious." He pointed out. "Your one of 'Them' aren't you? Your a seddie fan!" Carly accused. "Yes. And I have been since I saw them together." Spencer said. Carly ran upstairs and you could hear her crying again.<br>:End:  
>"Oh my god." I uttered. "So, Sam. You can sing right?" I nodded my head at Rodneys question. "Why?" They all laughed. "You will be doing a music video for a song. And it will be on . It will be for Freddie."<br>"Okay. What song?" I asked my voice faint. "Your Anything by Taylor Swift." I nodded again. "How will Freddie know though?" Nevel asks. "He will. I confessed my love for him last night. He'll know." They all look at me confused. I shrug my shoulders.  
>~That night~<p>

I had learned all of the words to Your Anything. We made the video and uploaded it to . The guys kept playing it to pissed me off. I heard once again the familar song. _I could be your favorite blue jeans With the holes in the knees In the bottom of the top drawer I could be your little beauty queen Just a little out of reach Or the girl living next door I'll be your angel giving up her wings If that's what you need I'd give everything to be your anything_

_It's not like I'm giving up who i am for you But with someone like you it's so easy to do_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans With the holes in the knees In the bottom of the top drawer I could be your little beauty queen Just a little out of reach Or the girl living next door I'll be your angel giving up her wings If that's what you need That's what you need_ I smiled as Freddies face popped into my mind. I pretended that he was listening to the song right now. And he understood it. _I could be your favorite blue jeans With the holes in the knees In the bottom of the top drawer I could be your little beauty queen Just a little out of reach Or the girl living next door I'll be your angel giving up her wings If that's what you need I'd give everything to be your anything_

* * *

><p><strong>review C:<strong>


	6. Crazier

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block. This is all in Freddies POV. so enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Crazier<p>

~Freddie POV~

I just got done watching the music video of Sam on nevelocity . com and woah. Shes hot. I mean...not? Gosh. This chick is making me go insane. Before her I planned everything. Down to the last detail. When we started doing iCarly and we didn't really plan what happened. We had a script but it what we did on the web cast was loosely based on it._ I never gone with the wind Just let it flow let it take me where it wants to go_. I decide to go to Carlys house for a minute. I want to ask her if we are still dating. I do not know what I want her answer to be. Yes? If its that then me and Sam will never happen- not that I want it to. No? If its that then all of those years of me chasing after her went for nothing. So I go and knock on apartment 8C. I have a flashback of the first time I ever knocked on that door.

:Flashbackk:  
>"Freddie go give the new neighbors this pie and say hello." My mom pushed a cherry pie into my hands and pushed me out the door. I hestiantly lifted my arm up and knocked on the door. "Spencer! Get the door!" I heard a girls voice scream inside the apartment. "No! You get it!" Another voice, this time a males, yelled.<br>"Ughh. Fine." I heard the girl say before she flung the door open. When I saw her face I was breathless. It was the face of an angel. "Hi." The angel said to me. Her voice was heavenly. So sweet and innocent. "Would you like to come in?" She asked seeing that I was speechless. I only nodded. I handed her the pie and she smiled while saying 'thank you.' Her brown eyes lit up when she smiled and I fell in love. I hoped to God that she didn't have a boyfriend. "My name is Carly." She told me when she sat down. Her name was almost as beautiful as her face. "F-Freddie." I said and I cursed myself for stuttering. "Nice to meet you Freddie."  
>I loved the way my name sounded on her lips. "It was nice to meet you too.I, uhm, just moved here." I mentioned awkwardly. She laughed. "Where you from Freddie?"<br>"From here but just moved." She smiles. "I'm from California." We laughed together. Then the door opened and another girl walked in. She was prettier than Carly.  
>Blonde curly hair. And pretty blue eyes. She didn't dress like a girl but was still beautiful.<em> 'till you open the door theres so much more I've never seen it before I was trying to fly But i couldn't find wings But you came along and you changed lift my feet off the ground you spin me around You make me crazier crazier<em> "Hey Carls. Whos this nub?" The blonde asked rudely. "Hi Sam. This is Freddie he moved to across the hall." Carly said like 'Sam' never said anything rude. "Oh. Ew. You got any food?" Carly laughed. "When don't we?" Sam pretty much ran to the fridge. I looked around the apartment for the first time and saw a whole bunch of weird scluptures and other unusual things. Carly noticed my confused look and said "My brother Spencer is an artist." I smiled back at her.

:EnD:  
>My flashback ends when Sam opened the door. I look her in the eyes. <em>Feels like i'm falling And i'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier crazier crazier<em>. "What do you want Frednub?" She asks rudely but her eyes say something else. They were saying 'kiss me'. Well I'm not one to not listen to eyes. I lean forward and when I get close enough I whisper "I saw your video." before my lips capture hers. All I saw were fireworks. I pull away when I hear someone let out a sob. I look over and Carly is standing right there with her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. "Carly." I plead with her before she starts walking away.  
>Sam didn't even look at her. The blondes eyes were fixed on a floorboard. "Sam?" I try to question what just happened but my voice cracked. "Oh by the way Freddie. I'm breaking up with you. I can't believe you two would do this." Carly said before running up to her bathroom. Probably to take a shower. Sam looks up at me and she had tears in her big eyes. It hurt alot. "I have to go Freddie." She said trying to be strong but her voice cracked on 'Freddie' then next thing I knew she pushed past me and ran home. Great I made two girls run away from me with one kiss. I'm going back to bed.<br>~Next Day at school~

I walk into class early. And was surprised to see Sam sitting in her desk. Usually she and everyone else show up late because its just history. I sit down next to her and look over her shoulder. She was drawing. The picture was beautiful. It was a field that you could tell was about to be hit by a storm. The skies were like 10 different shades of blue. And some gray and black too. And maybe purple. I didn't know Sam was an artist. _I watched from a distance as you made life your own Every sky was your own kind of blue And i wanted to know how that would feel And you made it so real You showed me something that i couldn't see You opened my eyes and you made me believe._  
>Then all of a sudden the bell rung and Sam put away her drawing. At the end of the class I had to run to catch up with Sam. "Hey what were you drawing before the bell rung?" I ask her once I caught up with her. "Oh, you saw that?" She asked blushing. "It was just a thing for art class." I ponder that for a minute. "What kind of thing, Sam?" She looked away embarrassed.<br>"I'm supposed to paint my soul. Its not done yet." I was amazed that the picture was a painting of her soul. "Show me when its finished." I tell her. Which was a bad idea. She punched me before saying "Don't tell Mama what to do Benson." After that she walked away._ You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around You make me crazier crazier Feels like im falling And i'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier crazier crazier Ohohhhhhh._

~That night~

After escaping my moms threats of another tick bath I went to my place. The fire escape. Next thing I knew Sam was walking out there to join me. "Sup Freddio?" She greeted like it was natural for her to be here. "Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" I asked her. She laughed. "I come out here all the time." She said while getting a piece of ham from the mini fridge hiding behind the steps. "When did that get here?" She bit into her ham and smiled at the taste. "I put it there a week ago." I nodded. Typical Sam Puckett. After about a minute in comfortable silence Sam asked me "You wanna go do something fun?" I was curious so I nodded once again. Sam smiled while she grabbed my hand. Her ham was gone, it disappeared right after she closed the fridge. We made our way down the fire escape on to the street then we walked down the road. Towards Sams house. "Where are we going?" I asked Sam after a walking for a few minutes. "My house." I looked at her confused. "I thought you said we were going somewhere fun?" She laughed. "We are only stopping by. Besides my moms not home." We kept walking and I realized that we never let go of the others hand.  
>I smiled. Then we hit Sams neighborhood. One of Seattles worst. It was run down, the houses were close together, too close. Most of the houses were was graffiti all over the place.<br>No one took care of their yards. Or the outsides of their houses. Sams was almost the worse one that wasn't vacant. It looked like it used to be white but now was a light gray with darker gray spots which I know is dirt. Half of the porch was caved in. And the other half didn't look far from caving in. There was a broken down rusty old car in the front yard, the yard with looked more like a field.  
>Sam walked inside with me and we went to her room. The inside of the house is almost as bad as the outside until you get to Sams bedroom. Its painted baby blue with brown splatters. Her bedspread is lime green with brown stripes. She had a classic kind of dresser but it was painted purple with brown handles. She had a antique desk that was painted white. There were posters all around her room. Of her favorite bands, people, food? There was a poster of a honey-glazed ham in the middle of her wall. Then she had a picture of Harry Potter and another one of Drake Bell. Her desk was covered in pictures of me, her and Carly. Some had Gibby in them. On her bed she had her stuffed pig. Her room looked almost like a normal girls room. I watched her get into her closet and pull out 2 cans of spray paint. "Lets go Freddicini." She says after she tosses me my can. I look at her in disbelief once we get to an abandon buliding. "Spray, Freddison." She commands before shaking her can and starting to spray on her own section. I shrug my shoulders and start to spray too. It was actually fun. The feeling of doing something bad. You could be caught at any minute but you don't care. After about 20 minutes of spraying I look over at Sam half of the wall and I'm surprised by the beauty. I look back at mine and feel a jolt of jealously. Mine looked pathetic compared to Sams. But I contined to make mine.<p>

~1 after they started~

"Done!" We both exlaimed before throwing our empty cans on the ground. I stepped back to admire our work and Sam joined me. "Look they mesh perfectly." And she was right they did. Sam made one of those hearts that says LOVE in it. It looks all hippie-ish then under it in big graffiti letters it says 'yourself'. Then it has an eye with the words 'Be who you are." inside it. Then on the other side I painted a night sky scene. With stars and the it in graffiti letters it says 'Reach for the stars" with an arm reaching up towards the stars. Then in a darker night cloud the inside of it says "follow your dreams." We stood there looking at our work in silence until we heard police sirens. We quickly took off running holding on to each others hand again. _Baby you showed me what living is for I dont want to hide anymore_. It felt amazing. The adrenaline pumping through my blood and the icy cold wind tearing at my clothes and burning my lungs. I really think that I love Sam. _You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around You make me crazier crazier Feels like i'm falling And i'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier crazier crazier Crazier craizer._ When we get back to her house we finally stop running and burst out laughing. We had tears streaming down our faces when we were finally done with our laugh fest. I quickly kiss Sam goodbye. After I asked her the most important question of the day. "Sam, Will you go out with me?" And she said yes. I ran home after saying goodbye. I snuck quietly into my room so I wouldn't wake my mom up and quickly fell asleep.  
>Best. Day. Ever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As always review. Any suggestions for song or anything pm me or review.<strong>


	7. Ours

**I love the reviews! I stayed up all night working on this one. I do understand that Sam (Jennette Mccurdy) does not have a gap between her teeth but it was in the song so I had to use it. Enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Ours<p>

Sams POV~

I cannot sleep. I just keep repeating the day through my head. Especially the last part. I can still hear Freddies voice. "Sam, Will you go out with me?" Of course he knew I would say yes. I can't wait to tell Carly. Then I remember. Shes turned into a total bitch. I let a tear slip out of my eye while thinking about our friendship. Then I roll over and look at my alarm clock. "4:45 in the morning." I mumble to myself. I abandon all hope for sleep as I get out of bed and stretch. I go into the bathroom and get in the shower. When I got out I drew a heart on the fogged mirror. I walked back to my room and got dressed. I put on a blue penny-tee that says 'Uncle Female'. I pulled on some skinny jeans and my red hightops. My wet hair hung loosely on my shoulders and my makeup was simple. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder before sending a quick text to Fredward.  
>:text:<br>Princess Puckett: Benson! wakeup. im comin over.

Fredlumps: im awake. make some bacon.

Princess Puckett: good! im starving. is crazy there?

Fredlumps: figures. no my mom is working. dont call her crazy.

Princess Puckett: whatever. ill be there in 5.  
>:end:<br>I jump off the bus at the stop and start the half a mile walk to Freddies. I walk through the lobby ignoring Lewburts yells and insults. I get in the elevator and notice that other people are in there. We sit in silence. Waiting for our floors._ Elevator buttons in morning air Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares But right now my time is theirs_ When my floor comes I practically run off the elevator and to Freddies apartment. I don't bother knocking on his door I just come in. I laugh when I see him standing in the kitchen.  
>"Whats so funny?" He asks suddenly aware of my presence. "Look in the mirror." I say while laughing.<br>~Freddie POV~

I jump when I hear Sam laughing behind me. She must of stuck in. "Whats so funny?" I ask her turning around. Wow. She is beautiful. Even this early in the morning. "Look in the mirror."  
>Sam says between laughs. I go into my bathroom and look in the body length mirror that hangs on the door. I notice that I look like a total mess. My hair is sticking up everywhere and my clothes are all wrinkled and slept in. I have bags under my eyes and have flour on my face. I also have flour on my shirt from making pancakes. I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and threw on different clothes before I went back to the living room. I see Sam saw the food and dug in. I chuckled at the sight of her throwing food into her mouth. "Save some for me Puckett."<br>I jokingly say before sitting down and helping myself to the rest of the pancakes (I made 8 and only 2 were left) and some pieces of bacon before everything was gone. Sam and I ate in silence while we ate. But it was that comfortable silence. She helped me clean up the kitchen while we listened to music. I looked over and saw her start doing the dishes and decided to get back at her for laughing at me. So I flicked some of the left over flour at her. It made a pale streak across her face. She looked up and glared at me before reaching over and throwing some at me. Before I know it we were having a flour fight and laughing so hard that our sides hurt and we started to cry. "Ok! OK! I give up!" I yell when Sam grabs the whole bowl of flour and starts walking over to me. She smirks and sets the bowl down. I turn around and look at the mess we made. I was so dead. I feel something fluffy and sticky hit the back of my neck. I already know what it is and who threw it but I touch where it hit anyway. "Sam!"  
>I say annoyed before turning around and glaring at her. "Are you done now? We have to clean the apartment." She sighs. "Yeah I think I'm done." She dramaticly yawns. "I think I'm gonna go home and take a nap."<br>She says before turning towards the door. I walk up to her and pick her up before she can leave. "No. I don't think so. You are going to stay here and help me clean up this mess before my mom comes home." Sam sighed. "Put me down and I will help." I hestaintly put her down. "You clean half of the kitchen and I will clean the other half." She nodded and turned up the music and we finished cleaning. We were chilling on the couch when 'It' happened. "I love this episode!" Sam exclaimed when she turned on Girly Cow. I sat down next to her when I finally got that pancake syrup off the back of my neck. I put my arm around her shoulders before saying. "Yeah, me too." Next thing I know me and Sam are making out on my couch. I was so into it I didn't even hear the door open. Or my mom walk up behind us. "Fredward Benson!" I heard her yell. I jumped back away from Sam. "Mom! I thought you were at work?" I say guiltily. "I came home early to check on you. And I'm glad that I did." Mom said before glaring at Sam. "But I did not like to come home to my son sharing germs with a she-demon." I looked over at Sam and saw her sad expression. "Mom. Sam is my girlfriend and I love her. There is nothing that you or anybody else can do about that." I while standing up. I looked down at Sam and saw her shocked expression. I grabbed her hand and pulled her off from the couch. "If you need US we will be at Groovys." I say to my mom before walking out the door. _Seems like there's always someone who disapproves They'll judge it like they know about me and you And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do The jury's out, my choice is you_.

"Y-you said that ...you... love me?" Sam finally says after walking for a while. I abruptly stop in the middle of the sidewalk making her stop also. I lift her head up before passionatly kissing her. After the kiss we rested our foreheads upon one anothers. "I love you Sam." I say looking into her eyes. "I love you too nub. Can we go get smoothies now?" I laugh and grab her hand before we start walking again. When we get to Groovys Sam picks our table. She picked the one right in the middle. I went and got our smoothies and heard the door open. I look behind me absentmindedly and my eyes widen when I see who came in. Carly Shay. I look over at Sam and see that she was acting like she didn't notice that Carly was there. But I knew that she knew. It showed in her eyes, they looked softer, sadder. I brought the smoothies over to our table and sat down. Carly walked by our table and I heard her hiss to Sam. "Slut. He will be mine." I saw Sam quickly cover her depressed expression and I grabbed her hand. _"So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours_" I whisper in her ear. She laughs. "Where'd you get that from? A Taylor Swift song?" I started to laugh with her. I felt Carly's glare on us but I didn't care. After we drank our smoothies I walked Sam home.  
>"Was that our first date?" She quietly asked when I walked her to her door. "Do you want it to be?" I asked her. She kept her head down but looked up at me through her eyelashes. "No. Tomorrow will be our first date. And no Carly will ruin it." I smiled while I lifted her head up and leaned down to kiss her. "Samatha Puckett. Who is this nub?" I heard from behind me. I got annoyed; first they interuppt our almost kiss then they call me a nub. I turn around about ready to punch this guy but my anger is gone when I see how big he is. He has to be around 6'5 and he had a ton of muscle. Truthfully he scared me. "This is my boyfriend Freddie." Sam answered the guy. I could feel the guy staring at me. "Oh. Hi, I'm Devon." He said. I noticed that ever since Sam annouced me as her boyfriend he was slightly glaring at me. "Hi. So how did you and Sam meet?" I say trying to be friendly. They both laughed and I felt left out. Sam started the story. "Well we were, what? 12, I think. Anyway he just moved here and I offered to show him around the neighborhood and we ended up to be really good friends." Then Devon continued the story. "Then finally I got the courage to ask Sam out and she said yes. But then after we dated for a while she noticed that she wasn't into me like that and broke up with me." He sounded so broken at the end. He looked at Sam with a sad look on his face.<br>Then noticed that I was still here and glared at me some more. _You never know what people have up their sleeves Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me._ "Sam, I better go home before my mom kills me." I leaned down and gave her a quick peck before whispering 'I love you.' and leaving. Devon must of heard our exchange because he looked more depressed and sulked home.

~Sams POV~

I walked inside and noticed that mom was gone once again. I made myself a extra-ham sandwich and went to my room. Devon and Carly had to ruin everything! I hate ex's!  
>~The next morning~ I must of fell asleep in my bed while eating..again. I put down the half sandwich that I clutched all night. And got ready for school. After I got ready I checked my phone.<br>**-No new messages-** I sighed. I decided to text Freddie.  
>:text:<br>Princess Puckett: Fredbag take me to school.

Fredlumps: cant. grounded so no car.

Princess Puckett: fine. meet you there.

Fredlumps: kay. love you

Princess Puckett: love you too.  
>:End:<br>When I get to school I can hear everybody talking about me and Freddie. _Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_. I could almost hear Freddie saying excatly what he did when Carly called me a slut_. And you'll say Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours_. I stop at my locker before Carly goes to hers. I dial in my combination then open it. As I look at all of the pictures of me,Carly, and Freddie in my locker I feel Freddies hand snaked through mine and pull me in to a huge hug.  
>Everyone kept staring at us. "Everyone is staring at us." I point out to Freddie. He looked around. "Lets give them something to." He said and I was about to ask what but he stopped me with a heart stopping kiss. I could hear the whispered conversations all around us. We start walking away and Carly walked up to us with her group of friends. I grabbed Freddies hand. "Puckett. Benson. Ew." She said snottily before walking to her locker. "Bitch." I say before walking away. <em>And it's not theirs to speculate If it's wrong and Your hands are tough But they are where mine belong and I'll fight that doubt and give you faith With this song for you.<em>  
>~End of School. Walking home~<p>

"Freddie. Why do you love me?" I ask Freddie while we are walking to his house. "Because your amazing." He says before kissing me on my forehead. " What do you love about me?" He laughs. "Well. I give you one thing about you that I love and you give me one thing about me that you love, deal?" I nodded. "_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth."_ I smile. "_And I love the riddles that you speak_" He laughs. "_And any snide remarks from my mother about your tattoo will be ignored 'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine But they can't take what's ours They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours_" He said the last part quietly before his mouth captured mine. I forgot that he knew about the tattoo that I had on my right hip. "I love you Sam." I smiled. I will never grow tired of hearing that. "I love you too Freddinci."

* * *

><p><strong>So...review?<strong>


	8. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Sorry for the long wait...Did anyone else see iLostMyMind? I loved it! It made me laugh soo hard. Anyway here it is Chapter 9.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: I'm only me when I'm with you.<br>Freddies POV~

As I got ready for mine and Sams first date someone banged on my apartment door. I answered it and saw a two-faced, excuse my language, bitch.  
>"Hey Freddie!" Carly, my ex-girlfriend, said cheerily. "Carly...what are you doing here?" I asked her. I was irritated and it showed. "Thanks for the warm welcome." She said sarcasticly. "Gee thanks for the sarcasm. But seriously hurry up. I need to get ready." I glanced at the clock, 8:17pm, I had to pick Sam up at 8:45. "What for?" Carly asked curiously. Why does she need to be so nosey? "A date." I said vaguely. "With Samatha?" I rolled my eyes at her.<br>Carly is so snotty and bitchy. "Of course with Sam. Now excuse me I have to get ready to see my girlfriend." I said then procceded to slam the door in her face.  
>I sighed and leaned against the door before looking at the clock again. 10 minutes before I had to leave. I put some of my Axe hair gel in my hair and sprayed some Dark Temptation Axe on my body. I wore a simple black form-fitting tee with a pair of blue jeans with rips in them. I brushed my teeth and slipped on my shoes with 2 minutes to spare. Sam lives approxmittly 18 minutes away from Bushwell. I hopped into my moms Hybrid and drove to the Pucketts house. I didn't attempt to pull into the 'driveway' it was full of weeds and trash. I just pulled over and parked on the road. I walked up to the door and before I could knock the door flew open. I saw a beautiful blonde demon on the other side and was breath taken. She was wearing her curly hair down and the bouncy curls hung past her shoulders perfectly. Her blue eyes shimmered in the light. She wore jeggings (which clung to her perfectly.) and a black vest over a blue striped shirt. Even looking so casual she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. "Quit staring nub." She said before punching me. I looked away and fought a blush. "So..you ready?" I asked nervously. Sam told me that our date couldn't be normal. Or boring. Carly loved going to fancy resturants when we dated. Sam wouldn't like that. So I planned this date perfectly for Sam. "Yeah, lets go." Sam said before grabbing her phone off from the endstand and walking out the door. I tried to get ahead of her so I could open the door but in doing so I almost tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. She laughed. I opened the door for her and she stepped in, I ran to the other side and jumped into my seat. We were driving for about 5 minutes in comfortable silence before Sam asked. "Where are we going Freddork?" I laughed.<br>"Paitence grasshopper." Sam punched me for my little joke, but she smiled and rolled her eyes. A few minutes later she turned on the radio and started singing along to a song I never heard before. I risked a glance at her and smiled when I saw her crazy dance moves. It took us an hour to get to our destation but it was worth it. I pulled up to the house. An old victorian home that was painted a cream color. It had red shutters and a blue door. I heard Sam gasp as she saw it so I looked over at her and saw a look of love when she stared at it. We got out and I covered Sam's eyes as I lead her to the back yard. When I uncovered her eyes they lit up. "This place is beautiful." She whispered before running into the middle of the field and started dancing.

~Sam POV~

This place was spectactular. The field was covered in white dalffodils, tulips, lavendor and wild flowers. It had tall field grass and it was beautiful. I saw a spring in it too. A mighty oak stood tall and it was the only tree around, until you got to the woods nearby. The whole place was just beautiful. After dancing around I laid down in the middle of the field with my eyes closed.  
>I heard Freddie walk up behind me and sit down. After a few minutes of laying there I sat up. "I'm hungry. Feed me!" Freddie smiled. "Your always hungry." He pointed out while pulling a huge glazed ham out of the picnic basket. "Thats it?" I asked disapointed. He didn't answer me instead he pulled out a dozen fatcakes, some meatballs, a rack of ribs, bacon, and 2 fatshakes. My mouth started watering and I grabbed a fatcake and shoved it into my mouth. "Each of these foods have a different memory with us." Freddie said while I was enjoying the fatcake. I threw a questioning glance at him so he could continue. "The ham is from our first meeting. You were eating a ham sandwich. The fatcakes are from when we first kissed, you tasted like fatcakes. The meatballs are also from our first kiss when you offered me one. The ribs are from when you smacked me in the face with one and it stuck. Bacon from our first day together and the shake from Webicon" I smiled at his adorableness even though my mouth was full. He started eating and we finished all of the food in like 10 minutes. Then we laid down and watched the stars. "Hey Theres a fatcake!" I pointed to a shape in the sky. "No. Thats part of the big dipper."<br>Freddie corrected me. I punched him for being a know-it-all. _Friday night beneath the stars,_  
><em>in a field behind your yard,<em>  
><em>you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.<em>  
><em>And sometimes we don't say a thing;<em>  
><em>just listen to the crickets sing.<em>  
><em>Everything I need is right here by my side.<em>  
><em>And I know everything about you I don't wanna live without you<em>.  
>~Freddies POV~<p>

~A half an hour later~

I looked over at Sam and she was sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. I smiled at the sight. I'm only up when you're not down.  
><em>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<em>  
><em>It's like no matter what I do.<em>  
><em>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<em>  
><em>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.<em>  
><em>And I'm only me when I'm with you.<em> I lightly shook her awake and helped her to the car. She finally woke up again when we got to Seattle.  
>~Sams POV~<p>

I woke up and looked around us trying to get my bearings. We were back to town, I turned on the radio and started singing to Freddie.

"_Just a small town boy and girl livin' in a crazy world._  
><em>Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.<em>  
><em>And I don't try to hide my tears.<em>  
><em>The secrets or my deepest fears.<em>  
><em>Through it all nobody gets me like you do.<em>  
><em>And you know everything about me.<em>  
><em>You say that you can't live without me<em>" Then he pulled over and unexpentactly kissed me. Then he softly sang the words to the song to me. He has a pretty good voice. "_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._  
><em>Only you can tell.<em>  
><em>That I'm only up when you're not down.<em>  
><em>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<em>  
><em>It's like no matter what I do.<em>  
><em>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<em>  
><em>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.<em>  
><em>And I'm only me Who I wanna be Well, I'm only me when I'm with you With you Uh huh Yeah<em>" I sighed in happiness "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too Sam." Then we kissed passionatly before driving away.

* * *

><p><strong>sitting in the darkness she watches it all, spiraling downward out of control...<strong>

****to scared to speak for fear of it being real feeling helpless she pushes away, she sits and wonders why what is this life for? is it worth her being alive? shes puts on a fake face and tries to go throughout the day. She sits in her head wondering if she even exists,she can feel the blood trickle down her wrist as she pushes harder and deeper with every empty wish.  
>She can not escape the pain she has caused, though it seems her time is near the end, above the empty shell she soars wondering if there is something more..<strong>**

**^what do you guys think about that? Review. (I did NOT write that. mamaof52011 did.) **


	9. Being With My Baby

**Sorry I haven't posted. I have had writers block up the ying-yang. ahah. Well I hope you like the story. Big twist!C:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Being With My Baby.<br>~Freddies POV~

Its been two months since Sam and I started dating and we have been out of school for 5 weeks. Almost everyday this summer me and her have been up at my dads house. Well, my house. I still haven't told her about my dad. Or how he could afford that huge victorian with the huge yard. But thankfully she doesn't push. And I return the favor by not asking about her dad. But I think tonight I might tell her everything about my father. Even though she will be shocked. Speaking of tonight, I need to get ready to go get Sam. I quickly pull on the first thing I see and make my way to the bathroom. While brushing my teeth I text Sam.  
>:Text:<br>Fredlumps: Hey Princess Puckett: Hi. Gettin ready Fredlumps: Me2. almost done.  
>Princess Puckett: k. cya soon.<br>Fredlumps: love ya.  
>Princess Puckett: love ya too nub.<br>:END:  
>I finish getting ready and get in the car. The first thing I do is turn on the radio before I pull out of the parking lot. A country song that I forgot the name of came on and I realized that I never changed the station back to rock after Sam was in the car. I smiled but I didn't change it. Instead I started singing along to the music. By the 3rd song I was already at Sams house. I honked my horn and she came running out of the house with her wild blond hair blowing behind her and a huge smile on her beautiful face. When she hopped into the car she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. "What was that for?" She buckled her seat belt and I started driving away. "What was what for?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face. I laughed. "You know what." and that was the last thing anyone said til we were almost to my house. "It was to show you how much I love you." Sam said quietly. Oh. That was a different side of Samantha Puckett.<br>"I love you too Sam. And I have a surprise for you." Her eyes lit up in excitement. "What kind of surprise?" She started bouncing up and down on the seat. "Its not a surprise if I tell you." She rolled her eyes. "Nub." I laughed. "Oh you know you love me." She playfully punched me. When we got to my house she bolted out of the car. "Where are you going?" I yelled. But she was already to the house so she couldn't hear me. All I could do was slam my door and chase after her. After I unlocked the door she ran inside. "Woah, aren't you full of energy today?" I joked. "Are you telling me that I'm lazy all the time?" Sam asked me. I backtracked. "No, no, no. I just mean your hyper today."  
>She smiled and I grabbed her and kissed her. After I let her go she yelled, "Race you upstairs!" and starting running. I chased after her. "No fair! You got a head start!" I yelled when she reached the top of the stairs. "Lifes not fair!" She yelled down to me. I rolled my eyes and walked up the rest of the stairs. "Why did we come up here?" I asked when I got up to her. "I don't know. I just wanted to beat you at something." She said before going back down stairs. I smiled and followed her. I went into the kitchen (which I stocked the other day) and started cooking for Sam and I. "What are you doing?" I heard Sam question behind me. I turned around. "Making dinner. Hungry?" She smiled. "Always." And grabbed a chicken leg off from the pan. Good thing it was cooked. I grab a fry off from the other pan and stick it in my mouth. "Dinners done." I say with my mouth full. Sam has changed me alot. "Yum!" She says before sitting down on one of the stools in front of the island. I sit on the other after I hand out the plates of food.<br>After we ate and cleaned up I took Sam to her surprise. I walked her to the garage on the other side of the house. I opened the door to show her my new(old) truck. A fully restored 1969 Chevy. It was painted metallic blue. I watched Sams jaw drop when she noticed it. I smiled proudly. "Ohmygod!" She squeled before running over to the truck and brushing her fingers on it. "Restored it myself." I said with a hint of proudness. "It was my dads before he passed away. It wasn't in good shape so I fixed it up. Thats why I had to cancel out date a couple of weeks ago. I finished it that night." She looked up at me and smiled. "Lets go take it out!" She was so excited that it made me laugh. "Okay. Get in." I said before getting into the drivers seat. I drove us out to an old dirt road that my dad used to take me to. We got out and looked at the stars. _All is quiet in the world tonight Counting stars and fireflies This summer sings a lullaby Of just me and my baby_

~Sams POV~

Me and Freddie laid on the hood of his truck looking at the stars and fireflies. Then he pulled out this old guitar from the bed of the truck. "You play guitar?" I asked in amazement. Was there any thing that this nub can't do? He nodded like he was embarassed. "I learned how to when I was younger. Do you know how?" I smiled and grabbed the guitar out of his hands without a word. I started playing "Absolutely" By Nine Days. Freddies eyes widened in surprise.  
>"Does that answer your question?" He nodded again. We kept passing around his guitar and singing our favorite songs. <em>On the hood of his daddy's car Pass around his old guitar Bet mama's wondering where we are Just me and my baby.<em> "Hey we better go. We've been out here for hours." Freddie annouced before getting up and helping me up. I sighed. I was having tons of fun. "Crazy's probably blown a gasket by now." I stated. He looked me in the eyes and pulled me tight against him. "I love you Sam." I smiled. "Love you too Fredward." Then we kissed before going back in the truck and driving home. Freddie dropped me off at my house before driving to his moms apartment. I wrote a quick note to my mom before leaving again. I went to Bushwell Plaza and went up to Freddies fire escape, where I could see the inside of his apartment. No one was in my line of vision but I could hear his mom being all paranoid with him again. "Fredward Benson where were you?" I heard her yell and I smiled at Freddies answer. "Its none of your business." Hes taking after Momma. "What do you mean its none of my probelm?" She yelled again. I laughed. She was so psycho. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." Freddie resigned before going to his room. I could hear his phone going off and him answering it. "Hey babe." I held back a scream of pain _The world is spinning 'round 'Cause of just what I found_ "Yeah, shes at home. My mom just freaked out on me." He laughed. "Yeah. I'll sneak over after she falls asleep.  
>You sure Spence won't mind?" I felt the tears cascading down my cheeks as I ran home. I was blinded my my saltly tears so I ran into someone. "I'm sorry." I choked out. "Sam?" I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked at the person I ran into. "Oh, hey Devon." He was gaping at me. "Sam, what happened?" I just shook my head. I could barely breathe through my sobs. "Come on. I'm taking you home." I nodded at this and Devon walked me home. When we got there my mom was gone again. I let him in and he sat on my couch probably waiting for an explaination. I held up a finger for him to wait a minute and I went in to the bathroom to get ahold of myself. I splashed water on my face when I stopped crying and I went back out in the living room. "Freddie's cheating on me."<br>I said quietly. Devon stood up angerily. "I'm going to kill him." He growled. I almost smiled. "No. he doesn't know that I know. And I want more proof before anyone kills him." He sat down again. I could see the blood vessels in his neck trobbing because he was so angry. "Who's the chick? Or is he gay?" Devon asked me. "Hes not gay. And do you remember Carly. The prissy-brunette that I used to hang with?" He nodded. "Her." He glared again. "Should of known. He was in love with her since like ever." He stated. I looked at him in confusion. "I watched iCarly." He said like it was no big deal."I didn't know that." He shrugged. We sat there in silence for a while before I got an idea. "Hey! Your good with cameras, right?" He nodded. "I have an idea." And I told him every detail of it. When he left I went into my room and looked at old photos of me and Freddie. One of them was me and him at the park. He was pushing me in a swing while I laughed._ Ooh life's so sweet right here Ooh keeping it young and crazy Ooh just want to stay right here 'Cause nothing's quite like being with my baby._  
>I wish I could go back there. I smiled at the other one. It was of just me. Freddie took the picture of me driving down by the river. My hair was blowing all over my face because of the wind coming through the window. <em>Driving home by the riverside Wishing I could slow down time Faking pictures in my mind Of me and my baby.<em> I almost laughed out load at another picture. It was one of the ones that I took. It was yelling at Freddie for coming home so late. But it wasn't our fault. We didn't take the interstate that time. _The car pulls up and I'm home too late We didn't take that interstate The back-road was a better way For me and my baby_

_The closer that we get Ooh I can't leave yet._ The next photograph was one when we were doing iCarly. We had our arms around the others shoulder and we were laughing. _Ooh life's so sweet right here Ooh keeping it young and crazy Ooh just want to stay right here 'Cause nothing's quite like being with my baby._  
>The other one wasn't of us. It was of a turtle that we found on the side of the road. We had to make a U-y in the middle of the road to go back and see it.<em>Both know what we found So we turned that car around<em>

_Ooh life's so sweet right here Ooh keeping it young and crazy Ooh just want to stay right here Ooh and be with my baby Ooh yeah And be with my baby._ I almost let a tear run down my cheek, but I was done crying for Benson. But he was going to start crying for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone like the evil twist in the story? Anyone wonder what Sam has up her sleeve? I do! ahaha... Review and I give you loveee.<br>Oh and anyone with ideas on what Sam's going to do review. Maybe you'll be rightC:**


	10. Better Than Revenge Part One

**Sorry I have updated in a while. I've been super busy with this new school year- no excuse I know. I think this is pretty good. So long I figured it could be at least 2 parts. and I will be updating more. i hope. Write me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Hope its not boring as heckkk!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 part 1- Better than Revenge<p>

Sam's POV~

_Now go stand in the corner_

_And think about what you did_

_Ha, time for a little revenge_

I walked into school with my head held high. Freddie still didn't know that I knew about him and Carly and I am going to keep it that way. For a little while at least.

"Hello Carly."

I said with a bright smile as Carly and her 'posse'(a/n anyone know the reference?) walked by. Her surprised face was a sign to talk to her.

"Hey, can we talk?" Her and her friends exchanged a look.

"Alone?" I added.

"Uhmm, yeah I guess." Then she looked at her friends and told them to leave.

"What's up?" She asked once all of her snotty friends left.

"Nothing. Just wanted to put all of the past few months behind us, if that's okay with you?" I asked and her face showed that she didn't trust me. Not yet at least.

"Why?" I smiled at her shocked face.

"Because we were best friends for, like, ever and we let a guy. A nub even. Break us apart. I really would like to go back to being at least friends." I sounded so peppy that it made me want to puke but if this is what I have to do I will do it.

"Why? I was a total bitch to you." Carly asked dumbfounded.

"I know you were. But I would like to put that behind us, if possible. The only reason that you were a bitch was because you had the green monster inside your head." Her furrowed brows were a way to tell me that she was confused. "Jealously. You were jealous so it made you a bitch." I explained. She nodded in understanding. "And I trust you enough that I know you would never go after Freddork if I was dating him" I sweetly smiled. She looked like she wanted to go crawl in a hole. I watched her as she tried to quickly cover up her guiltiness with a fake smile.

"Of course not, Sam." I smiled and hugged her.

"Cause you know I love him. And if you remember me correctly I hurt anyone who touches the people I love." I whispered into her ear. I felt her swallow her fear. She stepped away with her eyes wide, she nodded.

"I remember." I heard the school doors open and Freddie yell.

"SAM! DON'T HURT HER!" He ran over to us.

"Sam, honey. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a stupid decision, which I fully regret. I love you and only you. Carly means nothing to me." Carly is standing behind Freddie with her eyes wide and tear streaming down her face. Freddie is looking at me his eyes filled with tears and fear.

"Let's talk." Is all I say.

~Freddie POV~

"Let's talk." Carly and I share a look. One we have shared many times when it comes to Sam. One we shared the day Sam told us to follow her to the basement so we could see

How she makes her Penny-Tees (little children), the one we shared when we went to Sam's house for the first time. With our eyes we dare the other to go first. This time I cave first.

"Okay. Where can we talk?" Carly nodded. Probably thinking the same thing as me. What are we going to do. Sam looked like she was thinking of where to go. She has been calm throughout this whole exchange. While she is thinking the bell rung signaling that school was officially in session.

"Follow me." I look back over to Sam, whose blonde curls were bouncing away. We followed her to an alley not far from the school. She paused before entering the alley. Then she skipped into the shadows and Carly and I followed her light footsteps.

"Freddie, Carly, I'm happy you did this shit."  
>I tried to see her through the shadows but all I could see were her bright blue eyes, they usually are filled with mischief and love. But today all I saw was hurt and sadness. Some anger hidden behind the sadness.<p>

"Sam, are you okay?" I faintly heard Carly ask.

"Y-yes, of course I am. But I want to know the whole story." I nodded, still looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Well, after we had that first real date I went to Carly's apartment to get some of my stuff. She was there, obviously, and helped me find all of it. She asked me to sit down and talk with her for a little while. So I did, Carly tried kissing me twice. I wouldn't let her, until she asked for a farewell gesture. I gave her an innocent hug and she kissed me. I was so caught up in the moment that I kissed her back. But then it didn't mean anything. I knew what you and I have, or had, so I stopped it after that. Carly's kiss did nothing to me, unlike when we kiss. We have sparks, fireworks, passion. Carly and I have timid, shy, boring kisses. But for some reason I wanted you both. So very much so that I hurt both of you in the process and hurt myself as well." I paused, and Carly took off where I ended.

"But the affair didn't start until a couple of months ago. There was no love there for either of us, really. The thing was more like we were trying to hold on to who we thought we should be." Sam looked confused now so I jumped in.

"You know, the 'perfect couple', the goody-two-shoes together, the overachievers?" Carly nodded, agreeing with me and got back on with her part.

"Instead, the dweeb was with the bad girl, the good girl was pretty much alone. Except for the few guys that I dated. Who were all pale imitations of Freddie. You, Sam, were supposed to be with a guy like Griffin or Jonah, not a guy like Freddie. But apparently everyone in the whole world knew that you and Freddie were meant to be together. Well everyone expect for me, that's because I'm dense and only see what I want too. When you guys fought before all I saw was my two best friends hatred for each other, not your guys' undeniable love. I was so stupid. And I'm sorry, I know we can't be friends anymore, but that doesn't stop me from my wishful thinking."

~Sam's POV~  
>while they were telling their story, I was thinking about how we all had fun times before we started dating each other. But, ugh! They just like playing with my emotions and I hate them both for it.<p>

"Your right." I said once Carly finished her sentence.

"I'm right about what?" I almost laughed at her obliviousness.

"About how we can never be friends again." I had my most devious smile ever on and I could tell she saw it because I heard a choked back sob and I saw all of the fear plastered onto her face. Her angel face, that's what Freddie once called it. My blue eyes, full of hate, met her brown ones, full of fear and sadness, and she flinched away from my cold glare. I heard Freddie clear his throat and turned towards him, still hidden in the shadows. My glare softened slightly when my gaze met his.

"S-Sam, I love you. So much. And I am truly sorry that I hurt you."

I guffawed.

"Hurt me? You wish you could hurt me." They both looked at me with pity in their eyes. They knew I was lying, to myself and to them. Not that any of us are buying it.

"Of course, Sam. I knew I could never get close enough to hurt you. You never let anyone close to you." I felt the fury within me light up like fire with gasoline poured over it.

"IS THAT YOUR EXCUSE!" I yelled, beyond angry now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carly flinch, but Freddie stayed calm.

"No, that's not my excuse, but it could've been. Would you like us to finish the story?" Speechless I just nodded my head.

"Good. Now I would like to get comfortable, may we go sit down somewhere." I pointed to the ground and Freddie faintly smiled.

"I meant somewhere where we could eat and sit on cushions." I kept my face smooth as I started the journey to my house. I have cushions, not the comfiest, but cushions nonetheless. I heard them following me, not talking. The reason I walked ahead was to hide the tears that were rapidly falling down my cheeks, if Freddie saw them I knew he would try to stop them. Most likely by hugging or holding me. I wouldn't be able to handle the physical touching at the moment. When we got closer to my humble home Freddie started walking faster, trying to catch up with me probably. I let him, even though my eye still had that once foreign moisture falling out of them.

"Sam." I heard behind me once he was almost caught up with me. I slowed down but didn't say anything just in case my voice betrayed me. He walked next to me in silence for a moment before turning and looking at me. I had an urge to lunge for him and just have him hold me tight like he used to.

"Oh my god, Sam." He said my name differently now. Like he wanted to hold me as much as I wanted him to. Instead of doing the rational thing, which was to walk faster and get away from him, me being me grabbed for his hand. The touch of his skin against mine made me want more contact. Apparently Freddie felt the same because he stopped and pulled me against him. His muscular arms were like a fortress around me, protecting me from all the pain in the world. Then I remembered what happened and why I was crying. I pulled against him, but he wouldn't let go. I hit him multiple times in his chest.

"Let go of me." I said between struggles. He finally let go of me and I almost fell backwards. "Jerk." He shook his head and I saw the pain in his eyes and the tear streaks against his face. I almost lost it right there and started crying again, but instead I walked the few feet to my house and opened the door. Carly and Freddie followed behind me again as I sat down. "So talk." I demanded after they sat on the couch.

"Where do you want us to start?" Carly asked. I rolled my eyes.

"When did it start?" Freddie answered me this time.

"Summer." Again I rolled my eyes.

"What time of summer?"

"Before our one month." I nodded.

"So, you guys barely broke up." Carly, who had a steady stream of tears going down her face, nodded.

"Good to know. What did you two do?" They exchanged a look and Freddie answered again.

"Nothing, really." I glared at him. "I want the truth." I growled at him.

"Okay, okay. We did a lot of things." I was really getting annoyed.

"Like? Did you too have sex?" I pressed harder for information. Carly answered this time.

"NO! What kind of person do you think I am?" I gave her a look that said I knew exactly what kid of person she is.

"How far then?" Carly shot Freddie a confused glance, but I knew that Freddie knew what I was asking. He was hesitant with his answer though.

"Third." My throat was so dry that I had to swallow before I could speak.

"We only went to second. I know all I need to know now." Carly looked like she was about to protest but I stopped her.

"Sam, it wasn't like that." I heard Freddie say.

"Then what was it like, Freddie?" I turned around with my eyes filled with sadness and hurt. He swallowed before answering.

"It felt forced, unwanted, boring. Not fun. Well to me at least." I nodded while Carly looked like she was about to bawl her eyes out. Good.

"I see. That's what our relationship felt like for me." I saw the pain flash across Freddie's face before he could hide it. "Thank you both for talking to me. Please leave my house now." They both nodded and got up. Freddie walked slower than Carly, probably wanted to talk to me.

~Freddie's POV~  
>What Sam said hurt, but I knew what I did hurt her worse. And that remark was just her blowing off steam. But I stayed after Carly left to talk to Sam. "Go away Fred-die" I heard Sam say behind me. She put a pause between my name; I could tell she wanted to use one of my nicknames.<p>

"No." My voice was stern and strong, unlike how I was feeling. I turned around to face her, and it broke my heart even more. Her face was streaked with tears, her makeup smudged and her eyes red. I walked over to her and wiped away some of her tears, she involuntary leaned into me and I took in the moment to kiss her. The kiss was filled with passion and desire. Heartbreak and confusion. Sadness and anger. The kiss was so us. It was unbelievable. "I love you so much it hurts." I whispered into Sam's ear. When I pulled back to look at her I noticed the tears running down her face.

"I know." She said with her beautiful voice cracking. "You have to go." She tried pushing me away from her but I've gotten noticeably stronger than her. I pulled her in for one last kiss before leaving. I paused at the doorway, and without turning around, I said.

"I know." Then I walked out, with no idea when I would get to hold her again. I let a couple of tears roll down my cheek before wiping them away.  
>~Sam's POV~<p>

"I know." I heard him say before walking away. The way he said it just made me break down and start bawling my eyes out. Luckily after he walked away, UGH! Why can't I be strong? If I can't forget about these girly feelings then I can't go through my plan. My plan…..its probably ruined now but whatever. Once my tears were gone I picked up my phone and texted someone who I knew would help me. "Hey Spence."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGERR. sorry usually I don't do those but this story went in a totally new direction from what I had planned. (i just write what I feel is best.) So Read Review Remember. Dont forget to love it. or hate it. idrc. HATERS ARE MY MOTIVATERS! aha.<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
